Numerous systems exist today to decentralize computing services. For example, there exist social networks, gaming networks, peer-to-peer networking, ad hoc, and mesh network systems, which have found value in local or close proximity settings in which a network can be formed between devices without stationary infrastructure (e.g., servers and routers). Each of those systems, however, is typically very limited in size and scope. Additionally, the provisioning of network services may be limited or simply unavailable.
Cloud computing permits computing resources to be shared with remote, and oftentimes dispersed, computing devices. Additionally, infrastructure as a service (IaaS) permits a cloud provider to offer users access to various cloud resources via virtual machines and a virtual cloud infrastructure. However, cloud computing environments are pre-established and not generated ad hoc.